This invention relates generally to a housing structure for cavity-dwelling animals and, more specifically, to a housing structure having a view-in window for viewing the interior thereof.
It is also necessary to monitor the interior of a birdhouse for the presence of rodents, snakes, insects and the like because the presence of such creatures can be harmful to the nesting birds or may deter birds from nesting in the first place. Snakes and rodents may attack and kill adult birds and nestlings. Many insects lay their eggs inside of birdhouses. It is, therefore, necessary to be able to identify the presence of such pests and eliminate them. Since one cannot generally view the interior of a birdhouse through the bird entrance, and physically opening the birdhouse disturbs the birds if the house is inhabited, it is common to lightly tap a birdhouse and then listen for the sound of birds within in order to determine the welfare of the birds. Tapping on the birdhouse will disturb the birds within and is therefore not a completely desirable method of checking on the welfare of the birds. Furthermore, while tapping on a birdhouse may allow a birdwatcher to determine whether birds are living within, it may not always be an effective method of determining the presence of pests within the birdhouse, particularly if the pests are insects.
Many birds will not nest in a birdhouse that contains old nesting. It is therefore necessary to clean the interior of the birdhouse after each brood of nestlings has fledged. Regular cleaning also reduces the occurrence of insect infestations that may be harmful to birds nesting within the birdhouse. In order to properly clean the interior of a birdhouse, it is necessary that the interior of the birdhouse be accessible to the birdwatcher.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a birdhouse that allows for easy viewing of the interior of the structure by a birdwatcher, without disturbing the birds within or risking the escape and harm of nestlings. It is also desirable to provide such a structure so that the birdwatcher can readily identify animals other than birds that may have entered the birdhouse and taken up residence inside the structure. It is further desirable to provide such a structure that is easily opened and cleaned.
In addition to the reasons provided above, there are public health and policy reasons for providing a housing structure having specific access and viewing features.
The need exists for such structures not only in relation to birds but to any cavity-dwelling animals. For example, conservation or forestry department personnel could use such housing structured to tag, monitor and protect endangered species from intruders or human tampering. In addition, DNA samples could be extracted safely from animals contained within such a structure. The Department of Homeland Security or Center for Disease Control could use such a housing structure to monitor birds or other animals that carry disease-causing organisms that might be used in a bio-terrorism attack or might otherwise threaten human health. West Nile virus, for instance, spreads through avian populations and also poses a risk to human health. There is a need for a housing structure in which birds carrying West Nile virus will dwell that also allow health officials to have safe access to the birds. In addition to bio-terrorism attacks specifically directed at human beings, a suitable housing structure could be used to monitor animals for reactions to attacks at lower points on the food chains, wherein the animals observed serve a warning function in much the same way as canaries once warned for the presence of gas in a mine. In order to address these and other concerns it is desirable to provide a housing structure for use with various cavity-dwelling animals that allows one to have safe access to the interior of the structure.